


Bucky's Fault In Our Stars

by damienbloodmarch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, burn everything you love then burn the ashes, the saddest fic around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienbloodmarch/pseuds/damienbloodmarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just wanted another chance." Bucky whispered, hands shaking. Norway stared down at him, disgusted. "Well I want a Pringle in my anus but we don't always get what we want, now do we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's Fault In Our Stars

It all started on a Tuesday morning at 2:09. Bucky was on the computer he had stolen (or thought he did he’s not that smart Steve gave it to him because he felt sorry for him), and boy was he having a dang good time. he dropped that sick bae and wacfhed at the pringl  e fl  we r in’t snrway s anus hot ;^) ;y the end.

 

the end of don.

the end of having enough toothpaste.

the end of the ceiling fan.

the end...of it all.

 

[Poorly drawn picture of hamster flashes across screen]

or is it

[goosebumps theme plays]

 

JEREMY IS THAT A STAN

 

[state farm jingle plays]

 

KHAKI   S [screaming from the abthroom] th ERE  SNO M MORE TOON THE PAESE _[my songs know what you did in the dar  arak aka akrkakar klingon]_

sOMEONE TEACH  STEVE ENGLISH AGAIN PLEASE GOD

COM  A R AE VCOAK DSA

shouts tony

yes that part too

tony said it all

[twilight zone theme]\\\

\

natasha screams _[wHY ARE THEr e SO MANY STANS]\_

/.,./.,m.,m,.mnbnm,

I SPILT SOMETHING ON THE KEYBOARD

 

_norway-san and prussia-san got into the bed all naked and shit. they were ready and willing for the bedtime boogie. prussia-san spread his legs open, practically in tears from the want of norway-san’s dick in his anus-hole. he moaned wantanly, gripping at the Sheetz™ as norway-san’s sead entered him along with his dick. norway-san gripped at prussia-san’s hips, his nails digging into his skin. he leaned over, whispering two sweet words into prussia-san’s ear._

_“Hail hydra.”_

THS

IS TI OO MOUCH FOR ME

IM TRYNA EAT CHISPS

CHIS

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHIS

FUCKING H SI HT  G O D M  NA N MI T  BU CK Y I BLAME THIS ON BUCK BARNES ALL OF THIS IS BUCKY’S FAULT in our stars B^]

 

The End

Mothra™   fuckaaaaaas. B&

;^)


End file.
